


Persona one shots (3-5)

by Thanakoto



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: How Do I Tag, Multi, Not really ship heavy they are just kind of there, Oh and spoilers., Other Additional Tags to Be Added, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanakoto/pseuds/Thanakoto
Summary: A bunch of one shots For the persona series from 3 to 5, Mostly my personal Wish fulfilment to write persona
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 3





	1. Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Er Well I guess Major Character death is in the chapter, The description isn't all that Vivid, 
> 
> Oh boy what I way to start of this as well,

Akechi Was standing Among the Discarded Bodies of the Phantom Thieves, Only the ones Being left were Joker and Futaba. Joker was Looking like he was about to collapse Thanks to the Attack That had Knocked His Girlfriend, Queen, Unconscious, or Possibly dead Since Akechi seemed dead certain to Make sure he Buried the thieves For good, The mad man Laughed “Isn’t this what You wanted...Joker” The venom was Brutal and was Very acidic. “You wanted to...What is that you shouted at the shadows. That’s right Show you my true form” Joker wanted to punch Akechi, And He wouldn’t be held back. Sprinting off Quicker then Akechi had expected And delivered a Punch To Akechi’s Jaw. it wasn’t very painful or cathartic, Akechi Kicked him to the side, Joker rolled to the side, All strength leaving him. Akechi then pointed his gun at Futaba “Oh How fun, I get to kill Both Mother and Daughter” Akechi chuckled and Shot Futaba. She screamed and held her Hands over where the bullet had pierced her Chest. Akechi looked down at Joker and Laughed seeing his rival on the floor trying to Stand.

“You...Fucker” Joker Swore at Akechi as he shackly stood, His knife Loosely gripped, And his pistol Aimed at Akechi, to which the Justice laughed at the fool.

“Oh please you think you can Kill me in your state, That’d be insane. Your a faint breeze Akira” The real Name rolled off the tongue before Akechi could stop it “Besides I told you, You are the one person I refuse to lose to” Akechi heard the sounds Of Joker Rummaging through his pockets and heard him eat something. And noticed Joker back in tip top condition. “Oh you had some Somas for yourself but not your teammates, That’s not very leader Like”. Akechi’s laugh Rattled Joker slightly, but Joker was Pissed.

“Akechi, You wanted an Nothing held back duel, right?” The question was more a statement “Then It’s best if I stopped Hiding behind this Damn insufferable mask of Wholesome teammate” Joker’s voice was bitter, In Fact he couldn’t be called Joker anymore, Joker was Cocky and witty. But Akira wasn't like that, Akira was Bitter, And Angry and now he had someone to direct his anger at. Reaching for his Mask. He grabbed it. And with a swift Motion he pried it off And Blood oozed out of his head and Eyes Golden, Like a second Awakening. “Roual” Joker said with a Mad laugh, Just Like Akechi’s. A Orange shield formed around Joker, As Akechi Snapped and Ran forward 

“Descend Loki” And With That Akechi’s persona Was Called forth, And Akechi Opened with Levitainan It Bounced off Joker harmlessly, and reflected back to Akechi who Slide back from the attack, And Then Four swords Descended upon Akechi, each stabbing into him, The Pain kept him in place as Akira ran up stabbed akechi through the heart. And Akira Grabbed his Pistol And Gave a glare at Akechi who laughed it off

“Haha so How does it feel Joker...To see things from my point of view” Akechi laughed his last breaths and shot Joker in the stomach. Akira Held the wound and Then Put his Pistol between Akechi’s eyes

“This is how your Revenge ends Akechi” And Joker fired and let Akechi go limp as he checked everyone’s pulses and confirmed they were all dead. Akira Let his wound bleed out and laid down next to his Girlfriend Makoto and Hugged her as he let himself bleed out in his head he heard the sound of the Justice confidant rank up to 10 as his consciousness faded


	2. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is a Fool, He knows he is even as he points his sword at his friend.  
> *Spoilers of Persona 3...Even though it is a game that is almost 15 years old*

Ryoji was Standing, or rather floating in his true form, looking a lot alike Thanatos, although it makes sense since Minato had been Nursing death in his soul Unaware. Minato wasn’t quite as emotionless as he let on, especially as he got closer to SEES, Minato’s gulp was audible. “I’m not like you, I’m not human. You don’t need to feel bad about this.” Ryoji Told Minato, the unspoken order was heard by The Bluenette, Minato slowly picked up his sword, with some Hesitation Knowing what he was doing was condemning him and his friends, The world even to death, But was trying to fit even worth the risk. Minato knew his answer, Putting his blade to Ryoji’s chest.

“Ryoji” Minato tried to get his words out in a solid voice, his voice betraying him, It cracked with Emotion that could be seen through the Silver eyes of Minato. “I’m sorry.” Minato lowered his head as he raised his hand high and let his thoughts run in his head.

“No need to Apologize, This is what is for the best” Ryoji said” a sad smile could be seen on his face. Yet Minato’s thoughts were going a mile a minute, Any and all doubts lingered. “Is this the right path? We can’t kill Nyx that’s for sure...It’s a hopeless situation” And Then a sudden Resolve flared in Minato and It continued to grow, Maybe it was Orpheus, Telling him that all hope wasn’t lost. Or just Idealistic ramblings “No, We will stand against Nyx, Just like we did with the Shadows, and Strega” Makoto then Tossed the sword into the wall Next to Ryoji above his bed. “W-what” He saw the burning intensity in Minato’s eyes

“No. I don’t care what you truly are. Your My friend, I won’t kill you” Minato declares his voice solid with purpose.

“Do you not see? You don’t stand a chance. Kill me and all of this pain will be washed away” Ryoji says, Minato shakes his head “Minato. KILL ME! It will spare you the pain. Jus-” Ryoji shut up as a fist collided with him, Minato Looking over him

“Don’t be stupid. We’re humans, we’re persistent bastards to the end. Ryoji We’re gonna fight Nyx. And if we fail, then we go down with the rest of the world. If we succeed. Then we will save our world, our home” Minato says, his face impassive.

“So that’s your decision? I see” Ryoji was looking down as he reverted back to his Human form. “Let’s go back to your friends So I can tell you how to fight Nyx”

Minato sighed and followed “This was the right choice” he thinks silently to himself

**Author's Note:**

> The Idea of Joker being a bitter person is something I honestly subscribe to, Even The greatest of souls would be at least a little resentful of his situation. And I kind of want to make an actual Persona 5 fanfic around it


End file.
